Repositionable notes that have adhesive properties and can be repeatedly attached and detached have been used in everyday life and in study or business to note important information.
Conventionally, users have used repositionable notes to handwrite what they want thereon. In this case, it has been difficult to write contents unsuitable for handwriting such as images, tables, graphs, symbols, figures, and photos on the repositionable notes.
In the recent business environment, various means have been used such as smart devices including smart phones for taking a note or conducting a meeting through a chat room. However, doing business and conducting meetings offline is also still preferred for free exchange of opinions and diversity of expression.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for the development of a system capable of providing both the convenience of smart devices and offline autonomy by using a printer apparatus which can be linked to a smart device.